


Opposites

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Compare and Contrast, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Opposites

They couldn’t have been more different in many aspects.

Storm was small, not overly small but small compared to him. Storm’s coloration was almost the complete opposite, with eyes the color of the deepest ocean that lay against a stormy nights hide. He preferred violence and harsh words to win during arguments and fights, and he had been quickly taken under their fathers’ wing when they were old enough.

Stormbreak on the other hand was larger, towering over all his living relatives. His dark forest green eyes clashed against his pepper coat, giving ruse to a forest viewed in front of falling volcanic ash. Unlike Storm, he preferred reasonable words over senseless violence during any confrontations, and he had been left to learn under his mother.


End file.
